narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masa Nakamura
"For every one man you save, I'll kill five; and there'll be honestly nothing you can do about it—every time you manage to corner me, I'll slither out. A mirror reflection of your own fragile, pathetic sanity and the glorious antipode to everything you hold morally dear. You can't kill me, no matter how hard you try—you and your hypocritical, two faced pacifistic crap...I'll only die when I know I've achieved it: when I've won our little game permanently. But maybe that day will never come cause I think, you and I, we're destined to do this forever, Uchiha filth." —Masa Nakamura. fJ1zMiwrJdo Masa Nakamura (中村マサ, Nakamura Masa) was an infamous Missing-nin from Kumogakure who was more widely known as The Hunter (狩人, Karyudo), due to his unparalleled success as a top notch assassin and bounty hunter. From his early childhood, Nakamura was recognised as a child genius with extraordinary learning capabilities. In a land bred for combat, Nakamura stood out—steadily graduating from Genin to Jōnin in one remarkable year: all just aged 8. Immediately after, he was drafted into the ANBU Black Ops Division, where again he distinguished himself amidst various forced atrocities and garnered a reputation for himself as the Young Hunter, though it came at the cost of his mental health; which coupled with his conscience, family problems and insecurities—began to corrode. After a tumultuous, troubled teenage life which saw him commit shocking acts of cruelty to his enemies as well as his own family, Nakamura had descended into full blown lunacy; and upon his promotion to ANBU Captain, was discovered to have been experimenting on children and prisoners for his own twisted gains. This proved to be the spark to ignite a vicious, longstanding unease between Kumo and Nakamura, as the fallout culminated in Masa Nakamura's escape from Kumo, leaving dozens of innocent civilians as well as military dead in the crossfire. Finally free from the shackles of his home, Nakamura began working as a bounty hunter as he collected huge sums of money to further his research into shinobi anatomy and genetic engineering; while also hunting down individuals with Kekkei Genkai for research and sport. His psychotic trails of destruction quickly made him a marked and feared target to the Great Nations, but Nakamura's anarchistic and violent activities would plague the world for decades; as he broke out repeatedly on the odd occasions he was caught; only to rack up genocides, murders and theft. Nakamura's final days were spent aiding the Brotherhood to build a super weapon to bring the world to its knees; but before the fruition of his plan, Masa lost his life in an epic duel with the son of his longtime nemesis. Masa's somewhat tragic legacy of evil and violence would live on long on the tongues of those who witnessed his barbarism firsthand, becoming a frightening tale of just how evil people could become when pushed beyond the brink. Background Early Life Masa Nakamura was born to a couple in Kumogakure as their first son. As his mother was a noted trader and his father was a highly respected shinobi of the Hidden Cloud, Masa's was a family of means, and his arrival would be followed by the arrival of a sister as well. Even from his childhood, Masa let it be known that he wasn't like the others. He was brilliant, far beyond any other child of his age group; a natural child prodigy that made his family proud. Kumogakure was at awe as he progressed from Genin to Chūnin to Jōnin in just four years, becoming a Jōnin at the age of 10. Naturally he was taken into the ANBU, where his skills were to be used for the betterment of Kumogakure; and he truly was appreciated by his peers and seniors and juniors. They loved him, and Masa loved the feeling; seemingly living the perfect life. This perfect life would change when Masa turned 14, as reality drove a dagger through his bloated, welling heart. His parents' marriage suffered as his father gave in to the temptation of alcohol—instigated by his mother's flirtations with a wealthy former shinobi of the Cloud. Masa hated this situation, pitying his father, but attempts to talk to his mother were always met with a brick wall, the arrogance of an adult who thought she knew better than her genius son just because he owned a few sacks of cash. The marriage further crumbled down despite the efforts of both Masa and his sister, as this new man in Masa's mother's life began creeping more and more into the sanctity of the Nakamura home; as rage boiled in the depths of Masa's young soul. He just couldn't talk to the woman that had brought him into the world, why didn't she ever listen? He was her son, but she felt his views didn't matter? On the day she actually listened to him, she brought forwards the unbelievable claim that this new man would take care of her, Masa and Masa's sister far better than her current alcoholic, decrepit, sorry excuse for a husband could. These painful situations were always dulled by Masas sister, who always understood and listened to him, calming him down, and easing the tempest in his soul with soothing words. With her around, Masa could keep his tumultuous thoughts and aching heart in check, knowing that there would always be someone who could listen to his sorrow, and share in it. Masa however was also becoming increasingly on edge and unhinged by the terrors he witnessed in the ANBU; as combined with the stress of his personal life, they drove him increasingly over the edge. The never ending circle of deceit and gory battles were a lot to handle for the teenager; whose low emotional intelligence didn't help matters. Masa was confronted by many violent defeats and deaths, forcing him to create a new alter ego to remain sane, and to also remove the limitations of human compassion. Under the guise of the merciless and terrifying Hunter, Masa finally found his freedom, blocking out any care for his teammates, valuing his survival over all else. Masa piled his sins on the Hunter, while maintaining a comfortable illusion that he was committing no wrong himself. This provided a respite from the emotional torment, but only a temporary one. Masa's pent up feelings no matter how much he divulged to his sister, were still evolving into a form of madness. Finally the situation escalated out of control on the night Masa, his sister and father were away. It didn't take long for the outsider to move from violating the sanctity of Masa's home with his presence, but violate the very sanctity of Masa's parents marriage as well. The man had waded into Masa's home and taken his mother's body for his own, with her permission. Masa and his family would not know of this immediately, until that day. One month later, his mother called Masa to a nearby eatery, as they shared something Masa's busy schedule had robbed him from enjoying—a mother and son moment. She gripped Masa's long, slender hands softly and stared into the good looking face of her son, before announcing that she was pregnant. Masa beamed brightly, believing that his father and mother had finally settled their differences, and everything would be alright, eager to herald the entry of his new sibling into the world, and finally feel the love of a family again. But life was cruel, and fate was unkind. Masa's fists clenched inwards when his mother told him the name of the true father, a happy smile drawing across her face, as she announced that it was that rich man, Akabashi who was the father, and that she and Masa's father were finalising their divorce and would end it by the end of the week. Masa's nails dug into his palms as his anger filled his world, his nails drawing a steady stream of blood from his soft palms. His mother announced that she would be marrying Akabashi immediately after the divorce, and wanted Masa and his sister to move in with them, to enjoy an immaculate life. She just didn't realise that Masa had been living the immaculate life. The tears dripped from his eyes, but suddenly his lips parted, spreading across his face to form a twisted grin, as a terrifying laugh burst from his throat. The entire cafe stared in shock at the teenager's disturbing behaviour. And then Masa bent over and waited for the attention to die down, before leaning close to his wide eyed mother, his right eye bulging out wide. His whispered words, foul, filled with hate, as his spittle sprang forth and encased his mother's face. Yes, go ahead, go for his fucking riches. That's all you care about you fucking, cunting whore. You can't give a rat's ass about what your children think, can you, you bitch? Did our faces ever cross your goddamn mind when you let him fuck you? His profane, filthy language cut into his mother as fear filled the woman's heart. He had always been alongside Masa Nakamura, but now she was against him. He wanted the bitch to know that as he got up and walked away, leaving her to shed tears, the shock so great that she couldn't even wipe the saliva of her son off her face. But her actions would soon affect the whole family, the sickening whore would bring pain to the one being Masa genuinely cared for—his dear sister. The poor girl was bullied for being the "slut's daughter", the whole village saw his disgusting mother's cheap behavior, but his innocent sister would pay for it. The bullying in school intensified to a point that his sister attempted suicide, refusing to share the embarrassing bullying with even her precious, albeit extremely busy brother. She was successful. Her brother had always relied upon her to bear the weight of his sorrow, but he never realised that she had never had her own secret keeper to hold her own sorrow. The funeral came the next day, a simple ceremony; but Masa had discovered the note before that. And it tore his heart to shreds, that he was such a hotshot in the ANBU that he couldn't even have been there for his sister when she needed him. But upon seeing the word "slut's daughter", Masa understood. The bullying had been done because of the whore. That failure for a mother. Both she and Akabashi turned up at the funeral, the woman bawling her lungs out for the daughter. The daughter she had killed, noted the incensed Masa, as he vibrated in anger at the sight of the skank. As he stared at the latch of ground where his sister was buried, the old Masa Nakamura effectively died together with her, and the Hunter finally began to speak to him, uttering the words of comfort his sister would have, when she was alive. Over the next week, the absence of his sister succeeded in finally pushing Masa over the edge, as he embraced the Hunter to be what it truly was—himself. He made the decision, to avenge his sister, to redeem his own pain, to wash away his failure with blood. Masa would pay the man, Akabashi, a visit in his holiday house on the outskirts of the Land of Lightning, beyond Kumogakure. Masa would be a priest, he'd deal the final rites to the rich sack of crap, and he sincerely hoped his mother would be there too. A funeral bonus. The years he had spent in the ANBU had led to the teenaged Masa gaining all sorts of experience and knowledge towards the art of murder, and all its intricacies. He wanted the bastard to see it coming, and beg for his life; and then he would depict the trash's death as it was to be; a brutal murder. It helped that Akabashi had many different enemies, that would seek to eliminate him for different reasons. But Masa still wanted to be somewhat discreet. Concocting a staunch alibi that night, Masa made it seem that he was down with a terrible infection, needing bed rest, before he silently snuck out of Kumogakure, using the secret barrier pass at its weak spot. He made his way to the filth's residences, and killed the guards without any fuss, before breaking in. Utilising a shadow clone technique to infiltrate the house from multiple angles, Masa was greeted by the sight of his filthy mother snuggling with the rich bastard on the couch of their second floor. Without hesitation, he lurched forward, his hand wrapping around the woman's throat, crushing it before he callously threw her behind him, sending her flying into the glass banisters and into the floor below. Cackling viciously, he turned his rage onto the piece of shit that had destroyed his family, destroyed his home, ruined everything Masa had come to love. He drove his foot into the filth, Akabashi's groin, dozens of times while a clone shoved its fingers into his mouth to muffle his screams, as his manhood shattered. But Masa wasn't done. Utilising his lightning release, he sent a surge of sharpened chakra into the man's fat stomach, splitting it open, the man's eyes were screaming more than his eyes possibly could. With the next jabs of his signature lightning release appendages, Masa punctured both the man's lungs, making him choke on his own blood as it filled up his lungs. For a finishing touch, Masa delivered a backhand chop to his throat, silencing him; his other hand digging into Akabashi's stomach as the fat, greedy, gluttonous man spat out blood, as Masa pulled out the innards and wrapped them around their owner, Akabashi's throat. With a thunderous kick, Akabashi was sent flying into the glass bannister as well, as he landed on the ground beside Masa's crawling mother with a final thud. Masa marched down the stairs, blood soaked and triumphant, gliding down with the air of a king—no, a God, as he approached his frightened mother, his bloodied hand reaching for his masked face. He took it off and he felt exhilarated, as he fed on the shock and agony on his mother's face. He fed on her agony, the perfect payment for her greed, her lust, and her lack of appreciation towards her own family; as he bent over to her blood crusted face, that same demonic grin etched on his face; as the spreading pool of Akabashi's blood spread under them on the floor. He drove his arm through her heart immediately, as he wished to savour the image in his mind for eternity, as he ripped the organ from his mother's pericardium sac. Masa left as soon as he arrived, without a trace; but he was now a new man. A dangerous one. One with nothing to lose. The Hunter As the Hunter, Masa's psychotic lust for killing quickly saw him turn into a truly fantastic killer over the next decade. Masa's uncompromising style turned him into a top covert operative, specialising exclusively in assassination missions, sabotage and destruction. His father would have died by then, passing away in a drunken bar brawl 4 years after the deaths of Masa's sister and mother, and the man who had driven the broken glass bottle through his neck had also been found dead in his own house a few days later—apparently falling off a flight of stairs and cracking his skull. An artpiece painted by Masa himself, who was now a master of murder, blurring the lines between accidents and crimes ever so effortlessly. However Masa's successes brought within him great arrogance as well, coupled with his violent madness. He began carrying out his missions with excessive bloodlust, killing all who stood in his way, and going against orders to pursue his own 'personal interests'. Masa embraced his madness and loved himself, loving only chaos and destruction more. He gained a new goal; to receive the front row seat to a chaotic world—which he would have created. He genuinely enjoyed killing, simply because he did; he had no ulterior motivations or reasons. He could, so he did. At the same time Masa adopted a fascination shared by many other maniacal, murderous psychopaths; an obsession over the workings and limitations of the human body. Despite being a mere teenager, his rank in the ANBU provided him with access to many secret scientific experiments conducted by Kumogakure, as well as the means to secretly further his sickening interests. He began experimenting with new forms of vicious and vomit inducing torture, which became very efficient when dealing with even staunchly resolute enemies. That which Masa could not extract with mental duress, he pulled out with physical torment, cutting his victims up without hesitation to force their speech, utilizing a wide mixture of drugs and steroids to boost his enemies vitalities and keep them enduring the mind shutting torture for inhumanly brutal periods of time. Masa also invented a certain method which even churned the stomach of the Raikage himself—slowly cutting off an individual's head and dragging it out together with the nerves attached, without killing the enemy instantly. An ultimate fear tactic which worked for groups of enemies, as the victims head could keep screaming for up to half an hour. These gruesome exploits led to his christening as the 'Vampiric Demon'. His ANBU lifestyle continued to intensify in terms of atrocity and terror, as he began shifting his slaughter sprees to innocent civilians as well, sparing none to earn the bane and disdain of the village elders. Masa's disgusting fetishes did not end here, as he also sought to make himself even stronger, to attain a level comparable to a slayer of gods, even. And thus his lust of power and disdain for authority slowly turned him against his home village, which he interpreted to be ambitionless and foolish, as his village also began turning on him. Masa's experiments in the seclusion of his home did not go unnoticed by the accidental passerby, and any attempts at infiltrating his home were always dealt with intelligently and covered up well by Masa. The years passed and Masa became an adult with an enormous bounty on his head internationally, while the secretive affairs he hid from plain sight became darker and darker, and tensions about his presence in the village approached their breaking point, especially as children and the elderly began disappearing. Then, would come the day which would forever change the now 25 year old psychopath's life—setting him on a path that would cement his rise as one of the shinobi world's most feared madmen. Together with his renegade ANBU Team, Masa voluntarily took up a mission to assassinate a rising star of the Leaf's own ANBU division as his squad hunted down and took on an ANBU team which consisted of his target; Densetsu Uchiha. This was a golden opportunity for Masa who had been lusting for a challenge to pit his powers up against Konoha's most renowned ANBU squad at the time, especially with the presence of the feared Uchiha boy. Combining stealth and an intricate ambush with innate knowledge of his surroundings and the fact that the Konoha squad didn't know they were being hunted, Masa prepared to have his fun, and then experiment on the infamous Kekkei Genkai, Sharingan. Masa deviated from any plans the higher ups devised and went at the mission with his own means, completely disregarding his briefings and going in for his own gains. The mission went successfully at first, with Nakamura's superior skillset and tactical prowess enabling him to butcher all of the ANBU except the Uchiha and Hiroki Nara, whom he later drew into a trap. In an unexpected turn of events, Nakamura cut down the Nara, who sacrificed himself to save his friend. Enraged, the Uchiha activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and massacred Nakamura's team, forcing Nakamura to lose his own left hand in the process to the Amaterasu, and the enraged Nakamura disappeared after being forced to beat a hasty retreat due to his injuries, vowing to take revenge on the Uchiha, but then gradually developing a fixation over the boy the more he researched not the limited information he could scour. The boy fascinated Masa deeply and tickled his curiosity, and thus began the deadly game of cat and mouse between Nakamura and the Uchiha. The severe failure of the mission and the fact that Kumo wanted at least some of the enemy Konoha squad to be taken captive set Masa's misfortunes upon him. Masa came into inevitable conflict with his superiors. Vicious conflict. The long standing suspicions certain higher ups held towards Masa were eventually justified when special forces broke into his secluded home, finding grizzly experimented corpses and disturbing biological experiments. Dangerous dabbling with dark sciences that had never been sanctioned by Kumo, all discovered when Masa had been forced to recuperate in the hospital thanks to his injuries; his arrogance preventing him from planning for such a scenario before a mission, and his dazed fixation with the Uchiha blinding him to the uncleared experiments under his home. To make matters worse, the experiments were conducted on formerly missing Kumo citizens. Six days into his hospitalisation, Masa was approached by the military police, and his dreamy daze parted, as that insane grin came upon his face. As the words officiating his arrest rung out, Masa knew and even secretly rejoiced. They had discovered who he truly was. Maybe now they'd know he didn't give a fragrant shit about their lack of ambition either. Several appendages of lightning slashed through the bed he was resting in, erupting from his spinal cord and burying themselves into the stomachs of his three would be captors, tossing their blood onto the white curtains surrounding the bed. Masa cackled like a witch in the private ward, as the fourth man who had decided to stay away from the bedside, drew back in alarm. Masa's remaining arm reached for his neck and flung him through the window, before following right behind. Thus Masa made his escape from the hospital, sprinting through the streets of Kumo with his devilish speed, turning himself into a blur of red mist as his appendages callously cut down as many civilians in his way as he could. ANBU Ops and Jōnin Commanders were quickly onto him, but Masa was in the mood to leave Kumogakure with a bang. He danced through the Marketplace next, moving so quickly that human eyes could only perceive a mild blur, each movement accompanied by the high pitched streak of lightning chakra as different attacks tore through the flesh of Kumogakure's innocents. The bodies piled up as Masa now engaged his own former ANBU mates. Their hesitation to kill a former teammate was met with Masa's thankful glee as he split head from shoulder and legs from torso, continuing right for Kumo's gates. Along the way, Masa decided to leave an extra touch for them to remember him by. Stopping by the residences of two married elders along his bloody way, Masa disembowelled both just for the sake of it, before finally reaching the gates, where a huge force had assembled to block his path. Cackling with even more glee, the lunatic summoned the Goliath Baku, while also demonstrating to the people of Kumo, the fearsome power of his long hidden Storm Release Kekkei Genkai. In the chaos generated by Baku's suction and his powerful cloud based projectiles, Masa scaled the walls and escaped; scarring Kumogakure permanently. Masa took this to be ultimate proof of mankind's weakness. Even when they did not trust one of their own, they would seek to believe that the rotten individual was still not a traitor. Giving Masa that room with their hesitation, had cost Kumogakure a whopping 34 lives; on a day when the Raikage had been away, and an internal uprising had seemed least likely. Kumo sought to seek vengeance by eliminating Masa directly before the other nations knew that their best ANBU op had carried out a murderous spree and betrayed them, to keep it as an internal blemish. An elite group of Kumo nin began hunting Masa down, forcing him to make a run for it to more distant regions while always being hounded by the four man specialist team; each believed to be on the level of the best Kage bodyguards. Nakamura left his pursuers a deliberate trail of carnage as the chase took the five across the Land of Lightning, and with each encounter, Nakamura eliminated one member of their team as he knew he wouldn't be able to escape in a 4 v 1. One and a half good months later his opponents had all been killed, and Masa skewered their rotting heads on a pike, flinging them on Kumo's outskirts. The ghastly sight finally handed Masa Nakamura an S-rank rating, as more and more murders began piling under his name; Kumogakure being unable to keep his defection secret any longer. Soldier of Misfortune Having defected from his village and given the S-rank rating his violent elimination of his would be capturers and his own former membership in the ANBU, Masa became a living symbol of the Raikage's failure—and a widespread representation of Kumogakure's weakness. As a result Kumogakure desperately hired bounty hunters in secret to kill Masa Nakamura, offering millions of ryō as a result. Those who managed to find Masa were quickly killed by the ever improving psychopath, as he brutally gouged out the failed bounty hunters' eyeballs and tongues to further mock his pursuers. Masa realised that the only way he'd be spared from the effort of euthanising would be captors would be to rise to the absolute top of the food chain himself—to become a fearsome bounty hunter which would inspire fear in the community of bounty hunters, providing him with peace as he pursued his own goals. Unlike most others who started small, Masa decided to leave his mark immediately. Utilising his ability to search out criminal elements, Masa found himself in the stinking bowels of the Land of Lightning's criminal underbelly. After a week of finding his way in his future den, Masa caught wind of an attempt to kill the Land of Lightning's Daimyō. There had been four attempts that year alone, and all of the, had failed miserably. The Raikage had dealt with the would be assassins brutally, so even experienced assassins were hesitant to accept the payment for the job. Masa made his way to the disillusioned party who wanted the Daimyō dead: a wealthy businessman who was now making huge losses after the Daimyō had decided to give contracts to his own family. Masa offered to undertake the hit: for a payment of just a thousand ryō. This was a dwarf sum in comparison to the millions the man was offering experienced killers, and Masa played to the advantage. Though the man was skeptical especially since Masa was just one man: the former ANBU's violent CV was enough proof of his ability. He got the job. Masa would set off immediately on the seeming suicide mission, taking his time to reach the palace of the Daimyō. He waited four days and three nights, surveying the landscape and its security detail. Gathering notes on the previous failed attempts which had been when the Daimyō made his tours, Masa decided to attack the man in his residences: where the security detail would be in large numbers; but where there would be less outstanding shinobi of the Raikage's caliber. On the fourth night, Masa attacked. Alone, he strode to the gate, his Lightning Release forming a tail of electricity from his spine, slashing the massive front gate in half together with its defenders. The alarms were set off as guards rushed out at Masa, firing long distance ninjutsu at the lanky man. Masa ran directly into the crossfire, stepping around each technique as his Lightning Tail whipped left and right, scattering ninja and breaking formations. In the havoc caused by his fierce technique, Masa's perfected shurikenjutsu came into play, as he guided enemies with his Lightning into the path of his shuriken. The bodies piled up as Lightning tore through the body of several supposedly skilled shinobi. Masa was a force of fearless and determined chaos none of them had seen before, as he twisted and turned around his enemies, using some of them as shields as he moved—preventing long distance fighters from freely firing their attacks. As arms and legs splattered against the once white walls, more shinobi burst towards Masa. Wind Release techniques were blasted towards Masa, who created massive walls of water to block his favoured element's natural weakness. However as the defenders of the courtyard crowded around this very real threat, the real Masa slipped over the relatively unguarded western wall. With a careless swipe of his wind infused katana, he swiped the heads of two guards clean off, before bursting towards the house with a well timed Body Flicker. He would use his Shadow Clone at the gate as a distraction, before heading straight for the Daimyō's bedside himself. While the guards entertained his vastly superior Shadow Clone, Masa would kill his target. He had little time to spare however, as the Raikage and the Land of Lightning's forces would have been alerted to the attack by now. Breaking into the house, the guards inside the now lit up residence realised that they had been duped. Before they could unsheathed their weapons, Masa's superior speed had him outmanoeuvre them easily, as he appeared in the middle of all three, his Lightning tail extended as it slashed around him, disembowelling all three. Masa shot up the stairs as guards ran up the stairs after him, realising that there was another enemy in the compound. Two Jōnin attempted to jump Masa from the floor on top of him, jumping on either side with their lips blasting a Lightning technique each at him. Masa coated his arm with Lightning, forming the Lightning Impaler, deflecting both lightning techniques at their casters, killing both before they even reached him. As their corpses hit the winding staircase, Masa laughed with glee, grabbing the body of one and tossing it at the advancing pursuers. With a massive blast of lightning, he shattered the entire staircase, propelling himself upward to the sixth floor of the palace while cutting off the guards. He was now on the Daimyō's bedroom floor. More guards. Seven to be precise, ran down the corridor to engage him. Left and right Masa ducked as each of these dedicated fighters put their lives on the line for the leader of their country. They fought with passion and grit, and with great skill. However to the Hunter of Kumogakure, they were but talented pawns in an unfair game. Masa's sword and Lightning tail worked in tandem as they sent heads and body parts spraying across the narrow corridor. The brutal deaths demoralised each remaining fighter, as the spilling of innards and the splitting open of skulls crushed the will of the survivors to fight. Masa cut them down quickly, hoisting the final survivor. Masa pinned him to the wall with kunai, before bisecting the whimpering man from head to groin. The man's organs hit the floor with satisfying thuds as Masa giggled at the carnage he had wrought. The chaos. It was original, and natural. In front of him was the Daimyō's room, as he held out his palm. A massive surge of Lightning chakra shattered the door. Inside was a large guard who bounded out immediately towards Masa, wielding a beautiful long sword. Masa was transfixed by its beauty, so much so the guard's incredible speed brought him to within inches of the ANBU deserter. And Masa snapped back to his senses on time. The blade whizzed over his face as he ducked backwards, but it was no ordinary blade. It was imbued with the man's chakra. Lightning, amplified. The chakra surge tore through Masa's face instantly, but Masa reacted adeptly, activating his Lightning Tail in a counter. His tail pierced the man's exposed rib, lashing at him hard. The guard went flying back through the door he had bounded from, flying through a large glass window to his death many dozens of feet below. Masa's face stung as he walked forward, it had taken a serious wound from the man's blade. A blade which now lay on the ground. Masa picked it up as he hobbled forward, the pain in his face now becoming unbearable. He slobbered, his arrogance having almost cost him his life. It now left his face maimed. The Daimyō lay on his bed, eyes in bulging in fear. Masa had to end it quickly, the guards would be up here soon. The Raikage would reach the compound soon. Walking to the side of the bed, Masa let out a frightening grin behind his scarred face. He pulled out his old blade, which he had used in the days of the ANBU. He stabbed the Daimyō who was covering behind his silk blanket. The sword buried itself in the man's chest, as the old man let out an agonising moan, his silk sheets quickly turning red. But Masa pulled out the blade and began repeatedly stabbing the old man. The white sheets and brown walls were blasted with shades of red as arteries and veins were torn. The Daimyō jerked violently as the blade ripped up his wrinkly torso, blood gushing from his nose and mouth and ears and the blade indiscriminately violated his aged body. With a kick, Masa knocked the old fuck from his bed, as the fat old man landed on the floor very much dead, Masa's former blade buried in his temple. Masa sheathed his new blade, the one the guard had wielded earlier, into the scabbard. In an instant, the clone which was traumatising guards in the entrance disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The cries of guards from inside the house broke through the night, as the men in the courtyard looked up to the bedroom six storeys above. When the Raikage arrived later, he was greeted by dead bodies everywhere, and the dead Daimyō, torso opened up and mutilated. The blade wielded by Kumo's elite stuck in his temple, wide dead eyes confirming to the Raikage that Masa Nakamura had completed his violent fall from grace. A Mad Plan Six months passed after the brutal assassination of the Raikage and while Masa used his now rapidly growing reputation to earn more lucrative contracts, his own growth would be matched only by the terrified whispers of his patrons. A vigilante by the name of the Human Torch had now begun terrorising the underworld, putting criminals behind bars and mutilating them—but never killing. Masa paid no heed to this vigilante, instead he began to silently struggle with the lack of direction in his life. Despite loving the murder and the thrill of battle while excelling so much in it, Masa had no love or appreciation for his now vast fortunes, or the fear he commanded. He needed a purpose to fight for. While he was able to live with the damage done to his face, Masa's nerves around his cheeks and eyeball had become permanently damaged, leading to annoying twitches and cramps of the muscles around his eyes and nasal areas. To deal with the pain of recurring cramps while also managing them, Masa was forced to seek help from the doctors who operated underground, thus leading him to the charismatic Gangetsu Maeda, a crime lord who was rapidly expanding his influence in the Land of Wind. While working for Maeda, Masa helped him eliminate business rivals, while also sowing the seeds of discord in the midst of the Land of Wind's squabbling babble of criminals — an endeavour that kept him occupied for close to five years. Maeda's shrewd fore planning and intellect inspired Masa, leading him to think of an idea where societies of extreme power could rise and dominate the weak, leading to a global utopia of orderliness and power based justice. Upon crossing into the Land of Fire, Masa gained news that the Human Torch was actually on his tail—news that greatly amused Masa. In his time working with Maeda, he had heard that an associate of the crime lord, a young criminal known as X had been defeated and incarcerated by the Torch. The Torch had been eliminating several Jashinists in the Land of Fire as well, and Masa saw the advantages in gifting Maeda the Torch's head. But when the news arrived of the Torch's infamous Monkey Mask and blazing red eyes; Masa began to suspect that a very welcome ghost from his past was hunting him down. In the Uchiha Incident in Konoha almost five years earlier, Masa knew one name had been noticeably absent from the casualty list which leaked out. Densetsu Uchiha. The Monkey Mask was also reminiscent of the ape mask he had borne as an ANBU operative. Masa set to work, killing Jōnin from minor villages throughout the Land of Fire and leaving grizzly clues for the Human Torch which set the stage for a climactic battle. Return of the Brotherhood The End Personality As a child, Masa was seemingly ordinary even for a child with clearly superior intellect. He enjoyed the trivial matters that made childhood fascinating, and was generally even tempered. He played with his toys, admired plants and giggled at a great many things. However, he did these things alone. Masa had never been outgoing, keeping mainly to himself and his sister, treating her as his best friend and confidante. Masa displayed a compassionate side exclusive to only his sister who kept his fragile thoughts together; effectively making her the focal point of his enclosed life. His antisocial personality trait extended far beyond just reclusiveness; Masa seemed to be unable to trust anyone else enough to even communicate with them. However this sense of normalcy would quickly corrode, his solitary attitude leading to a multitude of clashing feelings which he kept pent up, feelings that tore at his mental stability from his formative years straight to the end of his childhood. His parents also had intense fights which rattled the young boy, often drawing and unleashing their spite on their two children. The subtle neglect shown by his increasingly distant parents and the own relative youth of his sister meant that there was effectively nobody emotionally mature or qualified enough to talk to the young genius and weed his inner conflicts out. The result was a gifted, quiet, polite but increasingly unstable child whose issues began piling up, slowly but surely. When Masa's skill saw him rise in ranks to join the infamous ANBU division, his own personal fragility came under attack as he was thrust into a world of turbulent violence and terror. With nobody to possibly turn to and his own reluctance to leave and be known as a coward by the highly militant minded, proud villagers of Kumo, Masa began developing an alter ego to deal with the horrors he dished forth and witnessed. This alter ego of his came forth as a maniacal, sadistic and vicious person; taking pride in his inclination to murder. Calling the persona 'the Hunter', Masa was able to separate himself from this entity by pinning his ruthless ANBU ways on the Hunter, while living his normal life as Masa Nakamura. This somewhat controlled schizophrenia lay repressed and kept Masa somewhat stable and content until family turmoil banged against the barrier built to keep the Hunter from controlling him. The series of sickening events which culminated in his sister's death sent Masa reeling into a depression, in which the horrors of ANBU together with a vivid, unhappy childhood as well as the feelings of betrayal his living family had brought him began blurring the lines drawn between Masa and the Hunter. The outcome was Masa's self realisation as he accepted the Hunter to be not another person, but himself; culminating his his cruel killing of his own mother. Masa on his sane day was a highly eccentric man. Everything he did, from his walk to his talk could have been described as the definition of eccentricity. However these occasionally idiotic traits hid a very disturbed, calculating, intelligent individual who could even turn cotton candy into a lethal weapon. Masa was polite and intuitive, paying attention to the tiniest details when engaged in conversations or partaking in a hunt. Masa is also incredibly sly, a trait which complements his eccentricities very well. Masa was extremely cruel as an adult. A proud sadist, he inflicted horrific pain and suffering on his victims in the form of scientific endeavouring or just for plain satisfaction. He targeted notably his opponents' genitalia, mutilating his male victims with crude, improper castrations and also performing savage acts such as mutilating with a chisel and hammer, disemboweling and setting fire to intestines while his victims screamed in agony, peeling back the layers of their flesh while they lived and worse; to his victims on a regular basis. His fighting style existed not to kill an opponent fast, but just to spill as much blood as possible. He relies on psychological torture as well, killing children in front of parents and vice versa, or forcing his victims to observe as he mutilated their allies. His vicious nature has made enemies fear to take him on, as Masa always promised a fate far worse than death. He held no value for life whatsoever, being labelled justly as a target which caused extreme collateral damage. Masa openly used anyone he could as a meat shield, or used civilians to shatter the resolve of those on the side of the law who hunted him. As such his kill toll numbers in the thousands; having even partaken in village wide poisonings and even terrorist explosions. However, he was very honest, usually never lying unless the situation absolutely demanded it. This was mainly because Masa saw no point in lying to achieve means, viewing it as a waste of time to concoct false alibis. Aside from that he is also a man of his word, and never backtracked on his promises, despite his other shortcomings. While these promises usually were to do with killing someone, he still would spare individuals who could 'win' in his games (albeit painfully), proof that there was a side to him that still valued his word for whatever it was worth. Throughout his life, Masa's acts of violence and ever shifting alliances always pointed to his own madness—as noted by some of his most intelligent pursuers, but Masa always had his reasons for these seemingly random acts of brutality. Masa's violent life revolved around a side goal he had envisioned not for himself but the world, when he defected from Kumogakure: the Revival. Masa wished to instigate a vicious worldwide war that would plunge the Shinobi World into a chasm of death and destruction; to enable it to start anew. Every action he took went in accordance with this; as he secretly pulled strings and turned factions against each other, or rallied soldiers to his cause. Most notably were his dealing with the Brotherhood, which he utilised as a rallying point to unify hundreds and later thousands of criminals and dangerous elements under the ploy of crippling the Nations. He detested the Eye of the Moon plan which had been foiled, because it was just an illusion; while he sought a true and gritty ending. To his contorted sense of justice, the Revival was his gift to mankind, and something they would thank him for after it came to pass. Unlimited chaos. Masa showed a side of pure evil to others while he lived, and it was safe to say that among the living, he had not one living soul who loved him; however this was because the old man hurt inside, and hurt badly. Masa's descent into darkness had been instigated by a lack of understanding from the people around him, from people not wanting to reach out, and the demises of the only people who sought him out. Despite bearing this pain until his death, Masa viewed it as a weakness and ironically began shutting out people who attempted to help him. However, he became obsessed by the fact that nobody could understand him, so he sought to make at least one person understand his pain; and this would be the final thought that flashed through his head as he died. Masa's obsession with Densetsu Uchiha flamed up into one of the most vicious and infamous cat and mouse games between two forces in the Shinobi World. One which started early in their lives, and ended in the twilight of their years. Violent desires had violent ends. Masa was intrigued by the fact that he and the young Uchiha shared so many similarities—but Densetsu was blessed with everything that had been taken from Masa; fame, glory, appreciation and love. Masa hated this immensely but held Densetsu in a sense of admiration as well. Masa also realised to his horror that every day the Uchiha lived, it reminded him of who he himself could have and should have been. Thus the younger Uchiha was made a side goal in his life, as Masa tormented him repeatedly over the course of several decades—goading him to lose control and spiral down the path he had, obsessed by the idea that someone as vulnerable as that could not be corrupted by him. After several bloody battles and destructive encounters, Densetsu defeated Masa in their seven hour final encounter at the a mountain known as the Bloody Hill; which saw Masa incarcerated for ten years in a high security Asylum thousands of kilometres away from the Five Nations. When he did return thanks to the Brotherhood, Masa attempted one final time to send his nemesis over the edge; though the attempt failed and Masa lost his life. In his final moments, it wasn't the Revival flashing in his mind; it was his defeat to Densetsu. As he lay dying, Masa acknowledged that his enemy had won their great chess battle and accepted his fate with the same fearsome courage that he committed hundreds of crimes with. Appearance In his childhood, Masa possessed a crop of brown, wavy hair which shrouded his eyes and hung slightly below his neck. He had narrow, dark eyes that seemed to be gazing off into the distance. He was a short child, and very meekly built—looking almost malnourished despite having access to good healthcare and food. He underwent a growth spurt in his late childhood, while also brushing his hair around his large forehead, forming a window which allowed the world to view his face at last. In his teens and young adulthood, Masa grew to be a man with gaunt but sophisticated features. His nose and chin were sharp and defined, his lack of body fat allowed his skin to stick to the very bone, carving a lean definition to his face. His eyes remained cold and distant, having been exposed to the rigours of a violent life as a special ops commando. He had dark rings around his eyes, testament to the long hours and odd jobs he pulled for Kumogakure. Masa often dressed in the traditional Kumogakure ANBU garb, masking himself as a blank face with two eyeholes. He carried a basic katana at that time, fitting his erratic, physical and relentless style of combat. For a long period of time, Masa stayed good looking, despite the outlandish facial expressions he would pull when excited or fawning over some dastardly event of misfortune, but shortly after defecting from Kumo—an accident disfigured Masa's face from the underneath, paralysing some of the nerves in his face. As a result, his eyeball seemed to protrude very easily when he smiled, and his thin chapped lips would often quiver. The left side of his face seemed crumpled in comparison to the right, and his nose become long and bent, losing its initial turgidity. Now, Masa is a tall and lean middle aged man, usually dressed in a long trenchcoat which he uses to hide his numerous equipment. He is usually seen with his sword slung across his back, and lightly coloured purple cotton gloves. A middle aged man, Masa has fully greyed but still maintains a healthy amount of hair, which is messily uncombed and left free flowing. He has gaunt, sunken and chiseled features, resembling an elongated skeleton more than a human being. His old good looks now but a distant shadow in a very bloody past. In his states of mad glee, his mouth stretches wide into a disturbing and feral grin which makes the stomachs of grown men churn in disgust and discomfort; while his eyes seem to bulge out of their sockets so viciously that they seem to be falling out. Masa wears long, expensive leather boots with metallic soles. A rare form of combat leather, these soles can also be used for combat, but otherwise—the blood stained boots serve as a herald to his arrival, as he strides menacingly towards his next prey. Abilities While he is a middle aged man, Nakamura is at the peak of his abilities, taking down enemies much younger than he is with little to no difficulty. A prodigy in the very military orientated village of Kumogakure, he had become a member of the ANBU forces when he was 9, and a Captain by 15. So feared was Masa's prowess that upon displaying the mildest signs of inner instability, officials in Kumogakure set into action several plans to eliminate him before serious damage was done—but these attempts were met with failure after Nakamura deserted his village after a vicious killing spree. Nakamura's expert usage of the Lightning and Storm Releases make him a very dangerous opponent with very few weaknesses. His ability to play to his strengths effectively overcomes many of his weaknesses, as they have been polished to absolute, brutal perfection to create the illusion of invulnerability. Nakamura possesses a large array of ninjutsu to double as both offensive and defensive techniques, with him placing heavy emphasis on smooth and seamless transitions between the two. Possessing high chakra levels, Nakamura is perfectly capable of utilising massive and potent techniques, which is also a rarity considering his age. He also wields Osoroshīken with unmatched prowess, usually relying on it alone to cause carnage and destruction. Intelligence Having a very high intelligence quotient suspected to be well over 160, Nakamura is a nightmare to strategise against, simply because of his cruel and effective cunning, and sly tricks. A thorough analyser and researcher, Nakamura rarely goes into battle with a hazy notion of his opponent, and relies on getting his opponents to strategic areas for himself, to finish them off efficiently. Nakamura is also heavily adaptable, able to switch his plans of attack and improvise when necessary, while coming off with the goods. Relying heavily on misdirection and dangerous tricks, Nakamura's intelligence and lack of moral values give rise to a merciless disposition, as he gels the two together dangerously and flawlessly. Aside from this, Masa's own approaches to combat vary significantly depending on the most minute variables he analyses; and he was very capable of coming up with suitable counters and measures for potential traps he cannot possibly see coming, showing that he was highly capable of juggling several scenarios simultaneously in his brain while also maintaining optimum combat efficiency—which made for vicious psychological games of cat and mouse between he and the equally shrewd genius Densetsu. It is well known to his enemies and allies that Masa is extremely knowledgeable in the anatomy of the human body. Having developed a sickening obsession with the limits of the human body's natural ability and a longing to enhance it, Masa has experimented on the dead and the living ever since his late adolescence. For the sake of his experiments he practiced with numerous specimens numbering in the high dozens, and in his adulthood, his killing sprees allowed him to take this number to the hundreds. As such he is knowledgeable in some forms of surgery as well as biological modification, in some aspects even exceeding the knowledge of a doctor in certain fields. Masa has been able to concoct gruesome enhancements to push the limits of average shinobi with his twisted experiments as well as enhancing certain Juinjutsu to make them more potent, or researching methods to increase chakra capacity tenfold. He also possesses eidetic memory which helps him effectively memorise information at high speeds. This allows him to also study numerous amounts of text, common and forbidden to add to his vast pool of knowledge. Masa's eidetic memory aids him in combat as well, as he is able to take in his surroundings at a glance, to adapt faster than most of his opponents, or to use the smallest detail against an unsuspecting adversary. As such, Masa can also easily prevail in stealthy situations as well, able to tell when his belongings are tampered, or if somebody is awaiting to ambush him—at a glance. Masa Nakamura also employs mindgames frequently with his opponents; purposely leaving violent, gory messages when he knows he's being tracked. He apparently is also a very talented investigator and spy, able to mince his words well and function superbly undercover to unravel information. Apparently also well versed in psychology, chemistry and such, Masa's knowledge in general also is spread across various areas. Masa's 40 years of combat experience also gives him a clear advantage in his battles, quickly sweeping aside young, inexperienced competitors with little effort. Masa's great mental prowess ensure that he's a bane to the special forces divisions of the Great Nations, and several times he has been able to effortlessly outwit his pursuers and set up false trails to effectively hide his motives and movements. Perhaps a highly noted trait in psychopaths, Masa is very adept at manipulating and bending others to his will. While one would expect individuals of average intellect to fall prey to such schemes, the simple proof of Masa's superiority lies in the way he toys with even intelligent individuals to achieve his goals. While he had set his plans for Unlimited Chaos before the Fourth Shinobi War, Masa took advantage of the fall of the Brotherhood and the uniting of the Great Nations to first ease away from Gangetsu Maeda and then recruiting Hotaru Miyagi to his cause (on the false claim of changing the world). In encouraging Gangetsu to wage a long term proxy war against the Allied Nations he was able to take the powerful crime lord's attention away from Masa's plan to annihilate the very fabric of the shinobi world by channeling beings from alternate dimensions. In his manipulation of Hotaru, he led the puppeteer to believe they were fighting for a common goal to save the world from weak leadership; while secretly using Hotaru for the man's connections and resources. Both these victims though exceptionally intelligent, failed to see through Masa's deception until it was too late; as Masa always had one exceptional advantage over both - he knew what they wanted, using their desires as distractions from his motives. Masa's talents lay in appearing to align the interests of others with his own; while he regarded people as pawns and tools. Controlling these two high profile targets created a minefield for the Great Nations to navigate as well; and coupled with global unrest due to external factors, Masa was able to almost succesfully build and launch his plan - before he was foiled by his nemesis, Densetsu. As is expected from one with Black Operatives training, Masa only displays what he wishes to reveal, and his thorough pre planning ensures that any scent his trackers receive would be what he wanted them to receive. Masa's persuasiveness is also demonstrated in combat subtly through his body language and actions, he makes his enemies believe what he wants the, to, simply by forcing himself to think the way his opponents do. Masa guides battles with his formidable wit, shifting and adjusting his strategies to force his opponents to think, or overthink—either one worked to his own advantage. Every single move he made on battle was not a calculated risk, it was a small lead up to a big trap. The only time Masa's intelligence truly failed him completely was in his final battle against Aika Akamine and Juro Uchiha, after the girl pounced on a rare judgement error instigated by her Uchiha boyfriend upon Masa's intuition, allowing her to strike a fatal blow. In the final decade of his life, Masa dabbled into research on multiple universes and dimensions. The attack of the Otsutsuki had awakened the planet to the existence of extraterrestrial powers but had opened Masa's eyes to alternate sources of power he could harness to shift the balance of power in the Shinobi World. While kidnapping various pioneering scientists with Hotaru Miyagi, he gained access to their personal notes while also observing them in their experiments. Eventually gathering enough information from various independent undertakings, Masa cut loose ends by butchering the scientists eventually- ensuring nobody would stop his attack when it began; and even came close to completing his own dimensional rift machine; though a miscalculation he made on the part of Hotaru's side of the picture cost him this endeavour, dearly. Ninjutsu Masa Nakamura's mastery over ninjutsu' ancient secrets had become the stuff of legend, a master of bringing forth immense destruction without having to worry about the repercussions. Having plied his skill against various other masters of the craft and either surviving against or killing his opponents, his skill in ninjutsu is absolutely terrifying. The very basics of ninjutsu were grasped and mastered by Masa when he was a mere Academy Student, learning and mastering every single technique taught to him in his formative years. Thus as the years passed, his expertise would span three nature's, one kekkei genkai and even Fūinjutsu, with some Barrier Ninjutsu. While he rarely needed to exhibit his variety of skills, Masa could easily switch between his different techniques effortlessly when the need arose. Masa also has a summoning contract with the nightmare eater, Baku, which he has brought into battle on several occasions. Elemental Transformation Masa has achieved mastery over three natures, which would be the Lightning Release, Wind Release and Water Release. Naturally affined to Lightning, Masa's combat style is personified by this element; blindingly fast, magnificent and nothing short of brutal. Through practice, experimentation and improvisation, Masa is capable of using his Lightning in the form of additional appendages for defence and attack, and his unpredictable nature ensures that both remain one and the same. What seems to be a defensive manoeuvre could in fact be a well disguised feint, which ends the enemy's life when he or she moves in to press their attack. Capable of striking several times a second, Masa can hack, stab and slash faster than most can perceive, and even ensure that eyes like the Sharingan simply cannot keep up. This brutal speed of his is further enforced by his additional lightning based tactics, usually firing concentrated beams of the element at his enemies while they're preoccupied with his appendages. The offensive power of his lightning is terrifying, as he slashed through the arms of a Susanoo in ribcage form and split open a defensive construct like a Rashōmon gate. However his lightning is still extremely susceptible to the Wind Release, as even lower tier Wind based ninjutsu could slice his appendages in half or neutralise his attacks. Masa can also focus his chakra and turn his entire arm into a concentrated mass of lightning to impale or dismember opponents with ease, or even pierce powerful defences. Masa's infamous Lightning Impaler famously blasted A, who was in an armour of lightning, distorting the point of impact while sending the veteran shinobi hurtling into three concrete walls. This indicated that the Lightning Impaler stood at the pinnacle of Lightning Release's attacking potential, as it was able to disrupt the technique regarded to be the greatest Lightning Release Armour. Masa's most famous technique is the Lightning Release: Lightning Scorpion Whip. Channeling Lightning Release chakra along his spine, Masa is able to create a "tail" of lightning that can jab, thrust, slash and rotate in ferocious whirlwinds (buzzsaws), leaving him free to attack with both his hands while his legs are free to propel him acrobatically, making him extremely evasive and lethal to face in battle. This Scorpion Tail can also fire a stream of projectiles from its tip, further complicating attempts at countering the nasty technique. Kekkei Genkai Storm Release Chakra and Physical Attributes Most might glance at Masa and immediately assume him to be a frail and physically incapable specimen, but looks were dangerously deceiving in this case. While extremely thin, Masa is rather healthy, with extremely low levels of fat on his body. His body structure is sunken and seems to be filled with only taut and visible muscles, visibly jutting veins and bones almost bursting out of his thinly stretched skin. This slender body type afforded him peak flexibility, with incredible athletic and acrobatic prowess. Masa's strong and lean legs gave him a good jump which he used to blast himself into the air, gracefully performing flips and twists while he carved his enemies up with his ever flawless Kenjutsu. His athleticism and acrobatics were admired even by Kage levelled opponents, who noted that his graceful manoeuvres are living art, which fatally attracted the eye of many opponents and charmed them into lowering their own guard, often in awe of the wonderful execution. These feats showed that Masa's physical capabilities were beyond excellent, and that he truly was in peak condition despite his appearance. Masa was also surprisingly strong naturally. He was able to land punishing blows without relying on his speed for momentum, shattering enemies defences while also sending them flying across battlefields with his kicks. Masa could also lift his opponents by a single hand to clatter them into their fellows, or into buildings. He rarely utilised his full physical strength, as he always relied heavily on his Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu more than his Taijutsu. Masa was always in possession of extreme speed. Raw physical speed was one of his specialities, which he used to dance through waves of opponents and torment his enemies. A combination of the body flicker as well as lightning chakra always flowing through his body, Masa had literally lightning quick reflexes and reaction times, while also being able to coordinate himself against fellow speed demons with frightening ease. Masa's speed is known to overpower even experienced Sharingan users with confusing movement and extreme velocity, but the true wonder is his speed of thought being able to keep up with his body's power. Masa speed is so great that he was one of the only human beings to keep up with Densetsu Uchiha as they fought in the infamous Lightspeed incident. The Lightspeed incident derived it's name from Densetsu and Masa being only visible as orange and bright white flashes of movement as they engaged in a super high speed battle which ravaged the Takigakure Eastern Pass. While his physical parameters were exceptional, Masa possessed only moderate amounts of stamina, mostly due to the fact that his body had difficulty adapting with his high powered ninjutsu attacks, stemming from over exertion when utilising the Storm Release. As such, while Masa was quick and nimble, he had to rest frequently in battle to recover his stamina and prevent a sudden injury. As such, in prolonged battles, Masa was known to have lost the upper hand as he was forced to shorten his attacking salvos progressively, while waiting for the right time to counter attack. This was a problem which manifested itself even more jarringly in Masa's old age, as his stamina atrophied considerably. As far as chakra went, Masa was gifted both in terms of quantity and quality. Masa's chakra was noted to be extremely potent and naturally infused with heavy amounts of Killing Intent. The colour of his chakra took on a dark, dirty crimson hue, filling enemies possessing visual chakra perception with an air of dread. When detected by sensor types, Masa's chakra was described as being so foul that it made many sensors feel nauseous and upset. This dark and malevolent chakra of his was extremely powerful, as Masa could maximise his innate gifts to their fullest with high quality chakra. From early childhood, Masa had mastered the ability to direct and manipulate his chakra. He did not have the slightest problem in terms of expenditure or conservation, never suffering from chakra wastage. Masa could also easily mould his chakra mentally, rarely ever needing hand signs unless the situation was truly extraordinary. When performing hand signs he was also capable of using just one hand to mould his chakra, or even using his feet in certain odd occasions. With such abilities owed to a combination of precision and natural gift, Masa was able to make even basic techniques turn into dangerous, mighty jutsu which could force even strong enemies to kneel in defeat. As far as quantity went, Masa was not lacking. He possessed a large store of chakra, though nowhere near that of a Tailed Beast or Jinchūriki. He was able to summon huge domes of water and also operate extremely wide area of effect Lightning and Storm based attacks early in battle, or in mid battle; proving that he always had enough chakra deep down to mount a confident offensive. Masa was also capable to summon the massive Dream Eater, Baku—a feat which requires a huge amount of chakra—while also unleashing mighty, wide area of effect techniques on his enemies. Masa's longest battle without rest was a period of almost 12 hours, without military ration pills, or a medic nin. His chakra capacity unleashed at its fullest was truly monumental, to say the least even in his extended age. Kenjutsu Nakamura was a very adept swordsman, and an expert in channeling his chakra into his weapon for defensive and offensive purposes. Wielding the unique blade Osoroshīken, Nakamura not only was a dangerous duellist, he also possessed the various abilities which the sword gifted him. While perfectly capable of killing several Kenjutsu masters with raw swordplay alone, he tended to favour sneak attacks using his blade when faced with non-Kenjutsu fighters. This was potentially due to the fact that is a disciple of man you offering sword fighting disciplines. Nakamura's favoured style of fighting was very shockingly precise and energy conserving for a lunatic, preferring to rely on deft footwork and well worked wrist movements contrary to powerful and heavy attacks. This hybrid fencing/Kendo style allowed Nakamura to conserve his energy and partake in long drawn out duels where he could tire his opponents and finish them with slow, painful attacks. While his attack speed was fairly normal, his defensive style is noted to be impenetrable almost; as he could keep his body centred while deflecting blow after blow with nothing but his arms moving the blade. Engaging him in a bladelock was also suicidal, as he'd quickly cut through an opponent's sword with a quick burst of lightning chakra; usually enough to bisect an opponent as well. Nakamura's disturbing prowess in Kenjutsu was noted to have stemmed from his habits of fighting large groups of Samurai for sport, and killing them. Masa's balance is also flawless—he can fight ferociously while never missing a beat, thrusting his blade in different directions at different pacing and power; moving from feint to riposte like breathing, all while never explaing a gap in his footwork. Masa could also do battle on steep locales or with minimal space, such as a tight room, able to always utilise an energy efficient but vicious style which truly enabled him to force holes in his opponents defences. Masa's greatest attribute in a sword fight happened to be his ability to read his enemies like books. Having a keen eye, he could deduce which stances his,opponents were comfortable with, and which blind spots they defended the least. This aptitude to detail seemed almost like a gift, which he used to quickly overwhelm enemies, while many of his peers with equal or grreater skill even wouldn't abr to fight longer to deduce the same weaknesses. Trivia * Masa is Densetsu's most dangerous and calculating enemy—despite not being the most powerful, he is the one who has been a bane the longest in the Uchiha's life, and is the faceless enemy whom the Uchiha has yet to defeat. The mutual grudge between the two is meant to symbolise a Batman-Joker relationship, in the Narutoverse. *Masa is meant to be an formidable adversary who proves that the vilest villains aren't the most powerful; but the most psychotically calculative. *Masa's theme song is 'Cry Little Sister', by G Tommy Mac, from the motion film, 'The Lost Boys' (1986).